A Much Needed Talk
by ninewood
Summary: The sixth clone Doctor story. The Doctor and Adam have a long over due talk and find out something really interesting.


Title: A Much Needed Talk

---------------------------------

Watching the lights behind the glass, The Doctor blinked and sat on the captain's chair. He sighed while placing his feet up on the console and placed his head back. It had been three months since he had left Donna and Earth behind and the TARDIS floated in the Vortex. He didn't feel like going anywhere as he closed his eyes and felt the steady beat of his hearts. He softly breathed while the TARDIS stroked his mind and tried to cheer him up.

"Sorry, Old Girl, but I don't think anything could cheer me up," sighed the Doctor, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He knew that his mood was changing and dark thoughts crept into his mind. He also knew that the TARDIS was worried and he smiled at the ceiling. He placed his feet down as he stood up and looked at the view screen. "Tell you what. You pick where we go."

The TARDIS started moving while he looked at the view screen and the lights moved behind the glass. He felt a slight thump as he looked at the view screen and frowned. Walking to the doors, he opened them and stood in the doorway. The waves crashed to the shore as he recognized the beach and turned, looking at the console.

"Is this Bad Wolf Bay?" asked the Doctor and the lights blinked at him. He walked to the console, looking at the lights, and frowned. He didn't know why the TARDIS had brought him there and looked back at the doors. Walking outside, he stood on the beach and watched the waves.

---------------------------------------------------

The sound of the baby crying woke Rose as she rolled over and gently shoved her husband. This was one time she wished Adam was the Doctor instead of a clone. The Doctor didn't sleep as much as Adam did, nor did he snore, and would have known when their daughter, River, was awake before she started crying.

"Adam," growled Rose as she shook him and he snorted awake. Turning the light on, she hissed and he looked at her with sleepy, brown eyes. River cried louder as he sighed and moved the blankets back. Grumbling something in Gallifreyan, he got up and slowly walked down the hallway. He sighed, walking into the nursery, and turned the light on, walking to the cot.

"Ok, Princess, it's all right, Daddy's here," whispered Adam, picking up River and placed her against his chest. Rocking her, he stroked her head and felt her making the connection with his mind. Walking to the window, he looked out at the dark sky and softly hummed a Gallfreyan lullaby. She still cried as he looked at her and tried to figure out what was wrong. "Come on, Pumpkin, Daddy's tired and wants to go to bed. What's wrong?"

"Give her to me," said Rose, walking closer and he handed River to her. She placed River against her shoulder while patting her back and River burped. Adam looked at Rose while she placed River back in the cot and he rolled his eyes.

"Gas?" asked Adam as she nodded and patted his cheek.

"You'd think you'd know that seeing you were a dad before," teased Rose and his eyes grew dark.

"That wasn't me!" growled Adam. He stormed out of the room and Rose realized what she said. She walked into the living room when she heard the sound of the TARDIS and it slowly vanished. She slid to the floor as she looked at the empty spot and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Adam, I'm sorry," whispered Rose, placing her head against the wall.

-----------------------------------------------

The Doctor had taken the long brown coat, the coat to the pinstriped suit and converse sneakers off as he dipped his toes into the cold water and smiled. Rolling the legs of his trousers up, he walked along the sand and the water rolled around his calves. He placed his hands in his pockets, walking onward, than stopped after hearing something familiar.

"What?" asked the Doctor, turning around, and saw that there were now two TARDIS sitting on the sand. He ran to them then stopped and the door to the second TARDIS opened. He took the sonic screwdriver out of the pocket while someone walked outside and slammed the doors. "It can't be."

Looking at the TARDIS, Adam stormed over to it and pounded on the door. He shouted for the Doctor to come out as the Doctor walked closer and tapped him. Turning, Adam looked at him, balled his hand into a fist and punched the Doctor in the nose, making him fall to the sand.

"Why did you do that for?!" asked the Doctor, wiping his nose.

"Get up!" growled Adam and the Doctor looked at him.

"Not until you answer me!"

"Get…up!" shouted Adam, pulling the Doctor up and held him by his shirt.

"Where's Rose?!" demanded the Doctor and Adam shoved him backwards.

"This isn't about her! It's about you and me!" shouted Adam, shoving him again.

"How did you get here?" asked the Doctor as Adam looked around and blinked.

"Wait. This is Bad Wolf Bay, right?" asked Adam and the Doctor nodded.

"But it's not YOUR Bad Wolf Bay."

"I see that," said Adam as the Doctor walked to the other TARDIS and touched the wood.

"So it worked."

"Only took four months."

"Four months?! It takes ten years for a TARDIS to grow!"

"Found a loophole in the instruction on how to make it grow faster."

"A loophole?" asked the Doctor. They felt a tingling feeling inside their minds and they looked at the TARDIS. "Weeeeeeeeeeell, we can't blame her. She knew you two would have hated staying in one place as much as I did."

"Thank you, Old Girl."

Feeling the TARDIS stroke their minds, the Doctor laughed and Adam smiled, rolling his eyes.

"You make her into a police call box?" asked the Doctor and Adam sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yep," said Adam, the Doctor softly smiled as he popped the "p".

"Why were you going to Bad Wolf Bay?"

"I go there when I need to think."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have any idea what it was like getting left on that world with Rose?! Oh, I understood that you wanted her to have a life with you that you couldn't give her but it was YOU she really wanted!"

"Really?" asked the Doctor and Adam nodded.

"I even told her that I would be you if that's what she wanted. You said the same thing to Joan Redfern about John Smith. She said that she didn't want that and that I was you just different. Thing is, she slips up and says that I do things that you did. It gets me so mad that I…" said Adam and the Doctor smiled, wiping his nose again.

"Want to punch me in the face?" teased the Doctor and Adam nodded.

"I did scare her though."

"What did you do?!" asked the Doctor. His mind raced with images of Adam doing something he was afraid he would do.

"I nearly died."

"What?"

"My appendix went bad and they had to take it out. They got worried because my heart went weird and they kept me in the hospital for a bit. My heart's fine but getting my appendix out really hurt," said Adam and lifted his tee shirt, showing the Doctor the scar.

"But you're still together, right?"

"Oh, yeah, we are. In fact, we're married."

"Married," whispered the Doctor and his hearts hurt.

"It was a nice ceremony," said Adam, smiling a smug smile.

"What's with the face?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I was just thinking that I did something you never had the guts to do!"

"And that is?!" asked the Doctor, arching his left eyebrow up.

"I had sex with her"

"A lot you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Tap that memory of yours and you'll know!" said the Doctor. Adam closed his eyes and the memories trickled into his mind.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" moaned Adam, opening his eyes, and the Doctor smiled at him. "Ok, I'm the one that got her pregnant!"

"You did what?"

"I got her pregnant. The thing was we weren't sure if she would carry the baby to term. It turned out that her body rejected my Gallifreyan DNA."

"She lost the baby?!"

"No, she had the baby," said Adam. He explained about what he to do and the birthing ball and the Doctor smiled. "You should have seen Jackie. 'My grandchild is in a hamster's play ball?!'! It was priceless!"

"I bet. Was it a boy or a girl?"

"We had a little girl."

"What is her name?

"He name's River."

"River?" asked the Doctor and thought about River Song.

"Yep, she looks like Rose but has ginger hair. I think she got it from Donna. Where is Donna?" asked Adam and walked to the TARDIS, knocking on the door. "Donna?"

"Um, she's not in there," said the Doctor and Adam walked to him.

"Where is she?" asked Adam as the Doctor sighed and explained what happened. "Blimey. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't have been born."

"No, it wouldn't have! All right, at first, I admit you were a mistake but, now, I see that you weren't. Rose is happy, right?"

"Yes."

"And you have more control over that temper of yours, right? I mean you're not going off killing people."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo. I did what I did because…"

"You had the memories and the anger of the Time War, along with what was going on with Davros and the daleks, and acted out."

"Yep."

"So, what do you do?"

"I work as a science expert at Torchwood."

"Really?"

"Yep, though I do get bored."

"That isn't good."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, when I get bored, I write."

"Write what?"

"Stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"They're about your/my adventures. I want to get them published but Pete says I can't."

"Why won't he let you?"

"He says they contain classified information."

"What?!"

"Thing is, I have been sending them out. Got a few publishers interested."

"Good for you!"

"Anyway, if Donna's gone, that means that you're alone again."

"Yes, but I'll be all right."

"Yeah, right, you're fine."

"I am!" protested the Doctor.

"Look, Rose would be crushed if you let yourself go back on that dark path you were traveling. So, promise me, you'll find someone to travel with so you won't be alone," said Adam, locking eyes with the Doctor and the Doctor smiled.

"I promise!" said the Doctor, crossing both hearts, when the lights on the top of both TARDIS twinkled and they looked at them.

"What's going on?" asked Adam. Going inside the TARDIS, they walked to the console and the Doctor placed the glasses on. "That's another thing. I do wear glasses but I wear contact lens most of the time."

"Maybe I should do that. Anyway, according to this, the opening that allowed you to cross over is closing."

"How long until it closes?" asked Adam and the Doctor looked at the screen.

"About ten minutes," said the Doctor. Adam ran out of the TARDIS and the Doctor followed. He watched as the other TARDIS vanished and he stood against the doorway.

---------------------------------------------

Rose looked up as the sound of the TARDIS filled the room and she wiped her eyes. The TARDIS appeared as the doors opened and Adam ran out, heading for the entertainment center. He looked through the dvd and cds until he found what he was looking for and handed her a plastic dvd case. Running down the hallway, he ran inside the nursery and picked River out of the cot. Running back into the living room, he ran inside the TARDIS while Rose watched then he wiggled his fingers for her to follow and she walked inside. Locking the doors, he walked to the console then pulled the main lever and Rose wonder what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was stunned when the TARDIS returned and watched the door open. Adam came out as he held onto something and smiled at the Doctor. He stood in front of him when Adam held River out to him and the Doctor looked at her. Slowly taking her in his arms, he rocked her and tears dripped from his eyes. The Doctor felt a little tickle as River tried to connect with his mind and he let her in. His mind stroked hers as she wiggled in his arms and softly smiled at him. He kissed the top of her head when he looked up and saw Rose standing in front of the TARDIS.

"Adam?" asked Rose, walking closer, and he held his hand out. She took his hand as she looked at the Doctor and her heart thumped harder in her chest.

"Hello," whispered the Doctor and she walked to him. He didn't have time to move as she slapped him and he nearly dropped River. "Ok, I deserved that."

"You deserve more than that!" growled Rose as River wiggled and sniffed. Tears trickled down River's cheeks as the Doctor looked down and stroked River's hair.

"Shhhhhhh! It's all right," said the Doctor, rocking River and she calmed down.

"Rose, I already blasted him for leaving us behind," said Adam.

"How did you get here?" asked Rose.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, it's more like you coming here," said the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't our world, Love. It's his," said Adam and the Doctor nodded.

"How?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," said the Doctor.

"Maybe the TARDIS could tell us," said Adam, tilting his head toward their TARDIS, and they walked to it. Going inside, the Doctor looked around and smiled, seeing that they kept it the same. Walking to the console, Adam looked at the view screen then pushed the buttons and the Doctor looked over Adam's shoulder. Adam typed on the keyboard then smiled and patted the glass.

"Well?" asked Rose.

"Well, according to this, they did it," said Adam and they looked at the lights.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the original TARDIS and this one. The original one had made a connection when we first went for a ride in this one and they knew I was angry at him," said Adam, pointing to the Doctor. "So, the original one scanned for somewhere we could talk and picked Bad Wolf Bay because the opening between worlds is thinner. When I took off, this one linked up and here we are."

"But you only have a few minutes before it closes again," said the Doctor and Adam nodded. Adam looked at Rose as he felt like she'd rather stay here and sighed. He would let her stay if she wanted and tilted his head.

"So?" asked Adam as Rose looked at him and the Doctor frowned.

"What do you mean so?" asked the Doctor.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, it is home," said Adam and the Doctor looked at Rose then at River.

"What about Mum, Pete and Tony?" asked Rose.

"We could send them a note."

"But you said that he's too dangerous to stay here," said Rose, looking at the Doctor while he rocked River.

"He is," said the Doctor and Adam looked at him.

"I am?!" asked Adam.

"Oh, yes, you are. Tell you what," said the Doctor as he walked to the console and pushed some buttons. A map appeared as he typed, one handed, on the keyboard and smiled. "This is a scan for the opening. Whenever it appears, you can come for a visit. I'll do the same with my TARDIS."

"But that means saying goodbye again," said Adam and the Doctor looked at River then at Rose.

"Not goodbye. See you later," said the Doctor and Adam thought it over. He nodded when the Doctor handed River to him then left the TARDIS and Rose followed him. Walking to the door, he felt someone tap his back and turned around, looking into her eyes.

"You are going NOWHERE until you tell me," said Rose and folded her arms across her chest. She gave him a look that Jackie had given him many times and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Do I have to?!" asked the Doctor and she glared at him. He opened the door, going inside, and she looked at the doorway. Storming inside, she saw him sitting on the floor and he pulled the grate up. He took out a chest as he dusted it off then moved closer. "Look under T for Teddy bear."

Rose watched as he opened the chest then reached inside and brought out a teddy bear. He closed the chest, getting up, and walked to her. He slid the teddy bear in her arms when he saw the plastic case in her hand and she looked down. She handed him the plastic case as he smiled then placed the plastic case on the console. Taking his hand, they walked outside and she turned, facing him.

"Tell me," whispered Rose. He ran his fingers through his hair which made some of it stand up on ends. He looked over at the other TARDIS, seeing Adam standing the doorway, and Adam nodded. The Doctor slowly moved closer, taking her head in his hands, and softly kissed her lips. He kissed harder then moved back and they went forehead to forehead.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," whispered the Doctor and she smiled. She felt him wipe the tears in her eye with his thumbs and she hugged him. "Tell her about me."

"I will," said Rose as she walked to Adam and Adam took her hand. The Doctor sighed, turning around, and Adam blinked.

"Hey!" shouted Adam and the Doctor turned around.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Your turn to visit next time!" shouted Adam and the Doctor laughed.

"Right!" shouted the Doctor and rolled his eyes.

"Later, Big Brother!" shouted Adam and the Doctor frowned

"Big Brother?"

"Well, yeah, I mean we are twins and you're the oldest!" shouted Adam and The Doctor smiled.

"Later, Little Brother!" said the Doctor. They waved then went inside the TARDIS and he watched it slowly vanish. Going inside the TARDIS, he closed the door and the TARDIS slowly vanished.

-----------------------------------

"Is she asleep?" asked Rose while Adam slid under the blankets and she snuggled against him. His heart thumped in her ear as he stroked her arm and she looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah, sound asleep," said Adam, kissing the top of her head.

"Did you give her the teddy?"

"Yep," said Adam, popping the "p".

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I guess I just have to except that there's going to be times that you're going to forget that I'm not him."

"What was in that plastic case?"

"Just something I thought he'd like," said Adam, closing his eyes. She listened to his heartbeat slow down as he sighed then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the console, the Doctor picked up the plastic case and opened it. Taking out the dvd disc, he placed it into the slot and pushed the button. Looking at the view screen, he saw the plans for the birthing ball and Adam's voice explained what it was and what he was going to use it for. The scene changed to the birthing ball and something floated inside it.

"Wasn't sure if this would work but…" said Adam's voice and the picture moved closer until The Doctor could just see a tiny object floating. Watching River's development, he smiled and Adam talked about what was happening. The Doctor's hearts jumped when he saw Rose and she was wearing a belt around her stomach. Adam explained what the belt was for and he had also developed birthing suits so Rose appeared pregnant. He watched the birth as River cried and Adam held her in his arms. He waved River's tiny hand at the camera and the Doctor waved back. He watched the rest of the dvd then paused it on a close up of River's face and sat on the captain's chair.

"Yes, I know I should have let them stay," said the Doctor when the TARDIS gently pushed inside his mind and he rubbed his eyes. Looking at the view screen, he felt something creep into his mind and River's mind thumped against his. Closing his eyes, he reached out, touching her mind, and whispered that he would see her soon. And that he loved her very much.

--------------------------------------

The End….


End file.
